Wspólnymi siłami
by alicemau
Summary: Czyli jak sobie poradzić z chorym detektywem. Tłumaczenie.


**Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki:**

_It Takes A Village_

( **s/6303607/1/It_Takes_A_Village** )

**CaffieneKitty (** _u/1031896/CaffieneKitt_y** )**

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

* * *

- Herbata. Z Cytryną. Pij, póki gorące.

- Nie piję z cytryną. – Infekcja zepchnęła i tak niski głos Sherlocka do głębin, w których zasady BHP wymagały już górniczego kasku. Siedział na sofie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, zakopany w gnieździe wydłubanym w kupie papierów i książek. Jak ogromny zawirusowany chomik, któremu ktoś przerwał skubanie tekturowej tuby.

- W czasie choroby pijesz – oświadczył John, stawiając kubek na stoliku.

- Dobrze, nianiu – burknął Sherlock, zezując na kubek i nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, żeby wziąć go do ręki. Bardzo zrzędliwy chomik.

- Twój brat ostrzegał mnie, że jesteś kompletnie nie do zniesienia, kiedy chorujesz.

- Oczywiście, że to zrobił.

- I musisz jeść. Mamy mnóstwo zupy. – John wskazał gestem na kuchnię, gdzie na blacie stała otulona ręcznikiem waza.

Sherlock wcisnął się głębiej w szlafrok.

- Nie będę jadł tej odrażającej lury.

- Nie jest odrażająca, Sherlock! Pani Hudson ugotowała ją tuż przed wyjściem.

- Ten sam skład chemiczny, co pot kurczaka.

- Nie, nie ten sam!

- Prawie. Sól, woda, tłuszcz wytopiony z drobiu. Pot. Obrzydliwe.

_Uduszenie pacjenta nigdy nie jest dobrym wyjściem_, powtórzył sobie John, patrząc, jak Sherlock uparcie ignoruje herbatę, kaszląc potężnie w pełną garść chusteczek.

Za zapoczątkowanie epidemii przeziębienia Holmes winił Andersona. Ale to był tylko lekki katar, wszyscy pochodzili parę dni odrobinę niewyraźni, a w okolicach Baker Street i Scotland Yardu wzrosła sprzedaż paracetamolu, Fervexu i chusteczek. Każdy prędko się wyleczył.

Każdy, poza cholernym Sherlockiem Holmesem.

John niczego w porę nie zauważył, za okazjonalne napady kaszlu i nieco niższy tembr głosu detektywa winiąc jego nałogową przeszłość. Oczywiście, że Sherlock ignorował potrzebę odpoczynku. Oczywiście, że łykał nieprawdopodobne ilości tłumiących kaszel syropów. Oczywiście, że nie brał nic do ust całymi dniami, nie dostarczając ciału żadnego paliwa, żeby zwalczyć ewentualne powikłania.

John ponownie skarcił się w myślach za to, że nie przewidział wszystkiego wcześniej. Założył, że Sherlock mądrze unika towarzystwa, bo nie chce ponownie zarazić się przeziębieniem, a nie że próbuje ukryć przed wszystkimi własną chorobę.

Wydało się dzień wcześniej w gabinecie Lestrade'a. Inspektor wezwał Sherlocka do pomocy w ostatnio zamkniętej sprawie podwójnego morderstwa, gdzie ofiary zmarły w odstępie pięciu dni, a mimo to jakimś cudem dały radę zabić siebie nawzajem. W połowie przemierzania gabinetu w tę i we wtę, przy jednoczesnym wyjaśnianiu, dlaczego muszą zwrócić szczególną uwagę na błoto na podeszwie drugiej ofiary, Sherlock zatoczył się.

John i Lestrade wymienili spojrzenia, podczas gdy Holmes zastygł, wpatrując się w przestrzeń z rozchylonymi ustami.

- Coś nie tak z dowodami? – spytał Lestrade, bo obrazek przypominał odrobinę Sherlocka, który nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jakiejś ukrytej wskazówki.

Ale John zauważył więcej: ciężki oddech, zarumienione policzki i zdecydowanie niepowiązany ze sprawą błysk w oczach. Ledwo zerwał się na czas, żeby złapać osuwającego się na podłogę Sherlocka. Lestrade wyskoczył zza biurka i pomógł posadzić go na jednym z krzeseł.

Zaskoczony inspektor patrzył na nich na zmianę.

- Co...

- Nicminiejest – wymamrotał Sherlock, oganiając się od dłoni, którą John przyłożył mu do czoła. Watson pochylił się, przykładając ucho do klatki piersiowej detektywa i słuchając zdecydowanie złowróżbnego bulgotu w płucach.

- Zapalenie oskrzeli, jeśli nie płuc. Sherlock, ty idioto!

- Wiesz, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą – powtórzył John, tym razem wracając myślami do teraźniejszości i zerkając na zakopanego w gnieździe Sherlocka. – I do tego irracjonalnym.

Sherlock wyglądał na urażonego. Bardzo dobrze.

- Lekarze nie są przypadkiem zobowiązani do bycia uprzejmymi dla chorych ludzi?

- Nie, jeśli chorzy ludzie to cholerni durnie, którzy nie potrafią o siebie zadbać! Nie chcesz iść się położyć w łóżku...

- ...żebyś właził do pokoju co pół godziny, ćwierkając jak skowronek, nie dziękuję.

- Nie chcesz jeść...

- Kurzy pot.

- W porządku. – John przejechał dłonią po twarzy. – Powiedz mi, co chcesz jeść, i ci to ugotuję.

Sherlock zakaszlał w swoją garść chusteczek, unosząc znacząco brwi.

- Dobra, zamówię, poproszę panią Hudson...

- Pani Hudson nie ma przez cały dzień.

- Dzięki Bogu. Gdyby usłyszała, jak nazwałeś jej zupę, nie ugotowałaby nam więcej nawet wody na herbatę.

- Niedopuszczalne – wyrzęził Sherlock, na wpół uduszony kolejnym atakiem kaszlu.

- Musisz coś jeść.

- Nie jestem głodny.

- Zemdlałeś. W gabinecie Lestrade'a.

Sherlock skrzywił się.

- Nie zemdlałem. Nieoczekiwanie usiadłem.

- Gdybyśmy cię nie złapali, usiadłbyś nieoczekiwanie na środku podłogi.

- Nic mi nie jest!

John zacisnął zęby.

- Twój organizm nie dał rady oczyścić się z przeziębienia, bo zalałeś płuca litrami syropu na kaszel, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że jesteś chory. Dlatego, zamiast się ładnie wykaszleć to, co miałeś w środku, zostało, ładnie zaropiało i wyhodowało infekcję.

- Gdzie jest mój syrop? – przypomniał sobie Sherlock.

- W śmietniku! – wybuchnął John. – Potrzebujesz płynów, antybiotyków i odpoczynku. NIE syropków tłumiących kaszel.

Sherlock zakaszlał oskarżycielsko.

- Okej, wyłożę to w ten sposób. – John usiadł, opierając łokcie o kolana i patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. – Twoje płuca pobierają tlen, który rozprowadzają żyłami po całym ciele. Aktualnie są tak zawalone, że brakuje im miejsca na powietrze, co automatycznie upośledza pracę twojego bezcennego mózgu. Jeśli nie znaczniesz brać grzecznie leków, jeść i odpoczywać, zamiast średnio poważnej infekcji, którą masz teraz, wyhodujesz sobie pełnokrwiste zapalenie płuc. I twoje życie będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo nudne, przez następne kilka tygodni, jak nie dłużej. Rozumiemy się?

- Nie jestem idiotą, John.

- Prawie mnie nabrałeś. W takim razie, co chcesz zjeść?

- Nie jestem głodny.

John zacisnął powieki i policzył powoli do pięciu. _Tylko małe przyduszenie. Tylko leciutkie..._

Sherlock przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem.

- Przybrałeś bardzo interesujący odcień czerwieni, John.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi frontowych.

- Świetnie – warknął John. – Co jeszcze?

Zszedł na dół i znalazł stojącego w progu Lestrade'a, który ściskał papierową torebkę z miną, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce, żeby ktokolwiek go z nią zobaczył.

- Jeśli to jakaś sprawa, absolutnie nie – wyszeptał John, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock nie usłyszy, kto przyszedł. – Nie może teraz pracować. Widziałeś go wczoraj.

- Wiem – odmamrotał Lestrade. – Nie dałbym mu teraz nawet wytresować psa policyjnego.

- Słyszę wasze spiskowanie, John! Pozwól mu wejść! – wychrypiał z góry Sherlock.

John westchnął i przepuścił Inspektora w drzwiach.

- Jemu za to przydałaby się tresura.

- Co najmniej pięcioletnia. – Lestrade wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i podążył do salonu. John schował się w kuchni i zajął ogarnianiem co gorszych eksperymentów, próbując stłumić pragnienie zrobienia krzywdy choremu współlokatorowi.

- Lestrade! – ucieszył się Holmes. – Powiedz, że coś masz!

- Nie to samo co ty, dzięki Bogu – odparł Lestrade, stając w progu. – Brzmisz jak śmierć. Nieźle nas wczoraj przestraszyłeś.

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- To nic. Katarek.

- Ja ci dam katarek! I pij swoją pieprzoną herbatę! – krzyknął John z kuchni.

- Och, i jestem przetrzymywany jako zakładnik szalonego doktora, który eksperymentuje, pasąc mnie herbatą i drobiowym potem. Zwykły czwartek.

John zerkał w stronę salonu, równocześnie próbując oddzielić naczynia kuchenne od wyposażenia laboratoryjnego.

- Powiedz, że coś dla mnie masz, Lestrade. Cokolwiek!

- Nie, nie... Niczego nie mam.

Sherlock spiorunował go spojrzeniem przekrwionych oczu.

- To w sumie nic takiego. – Lestrade zaszurał nogami. – Anderson sobie poradzi.

John skrzywił się. Niedobrze.

- Naprawdę lubisz kopać leżącego, prawda? – jęknął Sherlock dramatycznie.

- Przysięgam, Sherlock, dla ciebie to by była strata czasu.

Odpowiedź Holmesa stłumił kolejny atak kaszlu. John zmarszczył brwi, stawiając brudne kubki po herbacie obok kolby stożkowej wypełnionej podejrzaną zawartością, po czym stanął w progu kuchni.

- Wiesz, co moja babcia zawsze dla nas robiła, jak mieliśmy kaszel? – zagaił Lestrade, czekając, aż Sherlock złapie oddech.

- Biorąc pod uwagę... nieobecność twojej babki... w pokoju... ciężko wydedukować.

- Okłady z gorczycy.

John powstrzymał się przed wymamrotaniem pod nosem czegoś o okrucieństwie wobec dzieci.

- Efektywne, tak, ale paskudne.

Lestrade pokiwał głową.

- Pasta ze startej gorczycy nałożona na szmatkę. Paliło jak jasna cholera, ale nieźle czyściło infekcję. Mama kazała jej przestać, bo po czasie dostawaliśmy na skórze pęcherzy.

- Pęcherzy? – zainteresował się Sherlock. – Jakiego rodzaju?

- Dziękuję ci, Lestrade – odezwał się John, krzyżując ramiona. – Próbuję go wyleczyć, a nie pomóc mu odkryć nowe sposoby na samookaleczanie.

- Chciałem tylko pomóc. – Lestrade wyglądał na urażonego.

- Mógłbyś pomóc, dając mi coś do zrobie... – Stali niepewnie, patrząc, jak Sherlock znowu walczy z potężnym atakiem kaszlu. John wiedział, że organizm Holmesa musi się oczyścić w naturalny sposób, ale i tak przykro było tego słuchać.

Sherlock złapał oddech i opadł ciężko na oparcie sofy, dysząc, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

Lestrade zerknął na Johna, który wzruszył ramionami, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę chorego detektywa.

- Sprawdzę, czy uda mi się odgrzebać jakieś nierozwiązane sprawy. Dam znać znajomym z innych wydziałów, spytam, czy coś mają.

- Nic, co mogłoby się wiązać z koniecznością wyjścia z domu i ganiania kryminalistów po dachach – zaznaczył John.

- Jasne, że nie. Jakieś dokumenty, akta, te sprawy.

- Postaram się na nie nie nakaszleć – wycharczał ponuro Sherlock.

Lestrade zerknął niepewnie na Johna, który pokręcił uspokajająco głową.

- Powikłanie przeziębienia, bakteryjne. Nic zaraźliwego.

- Ach. Dobrze. No, to jeszcze jedno. – Lestrade wykrzywił usta w nieco złośliwym uśmieszku i wyciągnął przed siebie papierową torebkę, którą przez całą rozmowę trzymał za plecami. – Chłopaki uznali, że przyda ci się jeden po wczorajszej przygodzie.

Pokazał im pomarańczowy kocyk. Sherlock wydał z siebie przeciągłe mokre warknięcie.

John chwycił Lestrade'a za ramiona i poprowadził prędko w stronę schodów.

- Tak, dobrze, dziękujemy, przestańmy już drażnić bestię, detektywie inspektorze.

Zanim zdążyli dojść do wyjścia, znowu rozległo się pukanie.

- Co to jest, cholerny dworzec główny? – wymamrotał John, otwierając drzwi. W progu stała dziewczyna ze słuchawką zatkniętą za ucho, trzymając w dłoniach torebkę mocno pachnącą curry.

John potrząsnął głową.

- Przykro mi, ale to nie ten numer. Niczego nie zamawialiśmy.

- My nigdy nie mylimy numerów – oświadczyła dziewczyna, wtykając mu do rąk zaskakująco ciężką torbę i niemal natychmiast znikając za rogiem ulicy.

- Pachnie jak curry – uznał Lestrade.

- Tak, zauważyłem, dzięki.

- Mam na myśli, że jeśli pachnie jak curry, to chyba nie jest wybuchowe. – Lestrade zbliżył się do drzwi i zasalutował żartobliwie. – Powodzenia z pacjentem, doktorze Watson.

Zszedł w dół, ruszając do swojego auta. John przyjrzał się jeszcze raz torebce, po czym zabrał ją do środka.

- Czy to bomba? – spytał z nadzieją Sherlock.

- Raczej nie. Pachnie jak curry.

- To nadal może być bomba – zauważył Holmes. – Z curry jako kamuflażem.

- Wydaje mi się, że obaj mamy dosyć bomb na jakiś czas. – John posadził torbę na krześle i wyjął z niej wielki szklany słoik, wypełniony żółtawo-pomarańczową mazią. Do zakrętki była przyczepiona notatka ozdobiona czerwoną kokardką w kratkę.

- Jakiś rodzaj zupy z curry...? – zgadł.

- Wolałbym, gdyby to była bomba – wycharczał Sherlock. – To od Mycrofta. Pewnie zatrute.

- Sherlock, to twój brat. Nie próbuje cię otruć.

- Nie dorastałeś z nim.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że po prostu się o ciebie troszczy?

Sherlock zaczął dławić się atakiem czegoś, co przypominało równocześnie śmiech i kaszel.

John zdjął kokardkę z pokrywki i rozwinął karteczkę.

_Zupa dyniowa z curry. Stary rodzinny przepis, dołączony dla pani Hudson. W chłodnym miejscu postoi trzy dni._

- Zupa dyniowa z curry – przeczytał głośno John, przyglądając się znowu zawartości słoika.

- Oczywiście.

- Jeszcze ciepła. – John zdjął pokrywkę i po mieszkaniu rozniósł się mocny aromat curry. – Naprawdę nieźle pachnie.

- Nic nie czuję – poskarżył się Sherlock, człapiąc do kuchni. Wokół ramion owinął sobie przyniesiony przez Lestrade'a żarówiasty kocyk.

- Oczywiście, że... – John gwałtownie odstawił słoik na blat. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Wracaj na kanapę!

- Myślałem, że chcesz, żebym to zjadł?

- Idź się położyć. Przyniosę ci.

Sherlock poszurał z powrotem do salonu, mrucząc ponuro:

- Troszkę. Pewnie jest tylko lekko zatruta. Mycroft nigdy nie doceniał moich możliwości.

John nie tracił nawet czasu na szukanie talerza i łyżki do zupy. Wlał zawartość do kubka i zaniósł do salonu, zanim Sherlock zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Holmes zakopał się z powrotem w gnieździe, owinięty ciasno pomarańczowym kocykiem. John sięgnął, żeby postawić zupę obok zignorowanej herbaty, ale natrafił po drodze na wystawioną dłoń detektywa. Sherlock chwycił kubek, powąchał podejrzliwie zupę i zamoczył w niej usta.

_Zawsze coś_, westchnął w myślach John. Upewnił się, że Sherlock wziął kilka łyków, po czym zawrócił do kuchni. Uniósł nadal ciężką torbę i zajrzał do środka. Na dnie leżała spora butelka Glenfiddicha. John wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

_Sherlock je zupę. Miałem wlać whisky do środka?_

Telefon niemal natychmiast zawibrował w odpowiedzi.

_Absolutnie nie! To dla ciebie, drogi doktorze. Pod koniec tygodnia będziesz jej potrzebował. MH_

John zerknął w stronę salonu. Sherlock właśnie potrząsnął dramatycznie głową, chwycił w dłoń garść papierów i wyrzucił je przez ramię.

Tak, John miał przeczucie, że i w tym przypadku Mycroft się nie pomyli.

**KONIEC**


End file.
